YM!
by kira-chan05
Summary: From the title meaning Yahoo Messenger... a simple chat that happened between Sakura and Tomoyo... Sakura OOCness... this is a non yuri fic, R


A/n: Another of my scribbles but to tell you this is the exact thing that happened to me yesterday. And yes it was with my bestest friend. This is a Sakura and Tomoyo no Yuri fic. A friend fic. This is a very short story. Sorry for the title cant think of any. Another a/n below.

Warning: OOCness ahead.

Disclaimer: Ang kulet ! I don't own any of the characters in the series. Card Captor Sakura is a copyright of Clamp.

This is a story of two best friends who happen to part ways due to unexpected circumstances especially Tomoyo who never thought that everything would change.

It has been a couple of years since these best friends' part ways. That was since they graduated from elementary and now they are already on their college years. Perhaps it has been five years or so but still they tried to keep in touch with each other.

The black haired one went to study in Europe while the brown haired chose to remain in Japan. Even though they were miles away apart, they never tend to forget each other.

Tomoyo's Room

Tomoyo sat on her bed. A while ago, she rode the shuttle with all those books she borrowed from the library until finally she arrived at her dorm.

She panted, the elevator was under construction and inspection, and she had no choice but to take the staircase up to her room on the 11th level.

The dormitory is just for her; unlike those who share their room with others, she had her own privacy. She didn't have to clean it all the time since the room cleaners come to tidy up her room everyday. But still she prefers to clean it especially the large oaken cabinet where all the videotapes of her friend was placed. She never forgot to watch it once in awhile as long as she has no work to do.

She stood up when she saw her monitor blink.

"Oh no I forgot to turn the computer off…" she sighed. This is the ninth time this had happened this semester.

She slowly moved the mouse which made the monitor glow bright. She smiled when her desktop wallpaper came into view. It was a picture of her, Sakura, Li and Eriol on their graduation day.

She decided to change her clothing to a more casual one when a small icon on her computer blinked.

"Who could be online…" she wondered as she slowly unbuttons her dress.

It showed a little of Sakura's picture which made her happy. Though they chat most of the time she still misses her. They were childhood friends, which made things more difficult. They used to be each other and be with each others company but now that she is already in college she can find a friend no more.

She waited for another screen to show up indicating that the other wants to start a conversation with her but there was none. The big smile plastered on her face shrunk a little, still she convinced herself that the other window will show up but still, none appeared. She waited for five minutes, then another five minutes and then another. She wondered.

She can't resist the urge so she double-clicked the icon of Sakura. A small window appeared.

'Sakura!' she typed then pressed enter.

She minimized the screen then went to the internet browser. She was waiting for her friends reply same as the uploading of the web page and so she took a little moment to change to a more comfortable one.

The icon once again blinked.

Very excited, she hurriedly went to her computer.

'What!' the other replied.

Tomoyo felt dismayed. Sakura could have replied 'Yo!' or maybe 'Tomoyo!' or even a smiley face but why 'what!' with all those exclamation marks.

Tomoyo: How are you: )

Sakura: Fine… You?

Tomoyo: My toes hurt… lol

Sakura??

Tomoyo: I've been wearing heels since the start of this semester… hehe "

Sakura: heels? Why are you wearing heels?

Tomoyo: Since our school is an exclusive school for girls they imposed a rule that everyone must wear one… you know for us to look more feminine… hehe

Sakura: I don't see any reason why…

Tomoyo: nuns run our school

Sakura: So does that mean that you have to wear every same thing that they do… you are already college but still you have rules you are supposed to be having fun and being free…

Tomoyo: oh no Sakura we are not a university we are a college… -

Sakura: even though you are on a girls school that shouldn't be just… that's slavery… you'll have blisters as big as pancakes in no time!

Tomoyo felt a little offended although it is the school that they were talking about, it is still a part of her life.

Tomoyo: I miss high school…

Sakura: SO…

Tomoyo: and Eriol and Li and Yamazaki….

Sakura: if it is the boys you are talking about then why did you study on that school on the first place!

Another stab on Tomoyo's part.

Tomoyo: Good thing there is this exclusive school for boys in front of ours…

She still continued to type even though Sakura's words gave her insanity. She stops her self from making conclusions.

Sakura: You can't have all of the BOYS!

Tomoyo: Some of them…

Sakura: I have a boyfriend…

Tomoyo: that's great!

Sakura: and I've got a BESTFRIEND to!

Tomoyo: Ah! Nice that you have one unlike me…

Sakura: bad for you

Tomoyo: I have different classmates here every subject

Sakura: that is why

Tomoyo: what are you up to lately?

Sakura: term papers due next week, I've got bundles of them!

Tomoyo: I see…

Sakura: I'm really really really busy…

Tomoyo: Do I have to go now… you know for you to finish…

Sakura: BYE!

And then the window automatically closes and the icon of Sakura stopped to blink which means offline.

She blinked preventing tears to flow from her eyes. She wanted to minimize the other window but the wallpaper will just add more to her feelings.

She once again clicked the icon of Sakura and wrote an offline message.

'If ever you need help don't forget to turn to me… _I'm still here to be your shoulder_'

Tomoyo turned the monitor off then walked with her heads sinking on her chest. It was unbelievable. Did she do something wrong to Sakura?

She prayed that it just happened because of problems or what.

She didn't know that she stepped on the table cloth that the picture frame having their picture fell and broke into pieces.

_Shattered glasses gleaming with the past and broken memories._

_Owari_

A/n: I know that this isn't good enough but this just sipped through my mind. This will give much emotion of you also had this experience.


End file.
